


The Fallen God of Asgard

by Avalonmedieval



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Loki Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Assassin - Freeform, Betraying Loki, Blackmail, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced to Hurt Someone You Care For, Friendship, Intimidation, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Love, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Rape Intent, Redemption, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sacrifice, Steve Rogers Makes a New Friend, Thor Has a Choice to Make, Tony Stark Doesn't Care, Trust, War, Who Can Loki Trust, anguish, forced penetration, some smut, trickery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Loki has fallen from grace and into the arms of an angelic mortal. She bears the heart to redeem him, but also the inclination to slay him. <b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a break from my usual dark smut. It is a mixture of romance, action, and drama. Read TAGS because the theme is mature and has some sinister scenes.  
> My story starts after Loki's fall in the first Thor and weaves between the Avengers and Thor 2, and after the Winter Soldier. Tony Stark, Thor, and Steve Rogers will have significant roles later in the story. I tried my best to keep everyone in character.

_She is the light to your darkness...The love to your hatred._

__

 

_"When the shadows remain in the light of day_

_On the wings of darkness he'll retaliate_

_He'll be falling from grace_

_Till the end of all his days"_

**Near the Tetons in Wyoming.**

Heaven threw her head back, eyes closed, the reckless wind slapping at her lengthy tresses as she inhaled the scent of spring deep within her lungs. She was carelessly free. The warmth of the sun beaming upon her flawless features, revitalizing her, soothing her worries away, rejuvenating her strength.

The mare abruptly reared, arousing her from daydreams. Vigilant, she cocked her ears, straining for a possible predator lurking, eyes wildly darting in all directions.

Only the anguished chant of a sobbing dove carried upon the wind, her mate bloodless, breathless. Soon she would join him in eternity's slumber.

The young cowgirl dismounted, patted her mare, ensuring that she would protect her. Something or someone had frighten her alert friend.

Suddenly, a faint groan; a human groan.

She found him wounded, laying face down in a cluster of vines, his head bleeding.

Following what only come natural to her pristine heart, she pulled her tee over her head, wrapping his head to cease the bleeding.

"You are going to be alright. I will help you."

Loki heard the sigh of an angel, her voice delicate and divine. She had to be beautiful for only beauty could possess such an angelic voice. He struggled to open his eyes.  _He had to see her._  He blinked, moaning, the sunlight blaring.

"There, there" Heaven whispered as if cooing to an infant.

 _Yes, yes,_  she had to be beautiful. Again, he struggled to open his weary eyes. Vision blurry, head spinning, he blinked trying to tolerate the radiant sun.  _Where was he? Heaven? No, there was no such place. Or was there? Valhalla? Were there angels in Valhalla?_

Maybe she was a hallucination brought on from the fall from the bifrost?  _No,_  he could feel her,  _yes,_  he could feel her caressing his shoulder as a comforting gesture. She was real. His head hurt. He inhaled painfully. He must have cracked a rib.  _What was that smell? Vanilla?_

Finally his eyes were adjusting. He could make out a silhouette; small-boned, mounds of curls.  _Yes, she was beautiful!_

"Are you an ang…?"

"Dont try to talk. You are weak. I am trying to call for help, but I don't have a signal this far in the mountains."

_Signal? Angels do not carry cell phones...but Midgards do._

He forced his eyes open withstanding the torment of the sun's harsh beams. A young mortal woman held him; a divine creature with celestial features. She smiled at him, an exquisite smile formed by full voluptuous lips, soft pink like cotton candy.  _Yes,_  she could very well pass as an ethereal being.

"You smell like vanilla."

Rubbing his forehead to wipe away the soil, she giggled a concerned giggle as if she was trying to mask her uncertainly about his bodily condition. "Yes, vanilla. I am wearing vanilla body spray."

He tried to smile. He wanted to smile. Her smile made him want to smile.

"I need to go and find help, but I am terrified to leave you here alone. The mountains are full of wildcats. Wait, I know! I can send my horse back for help. When she returns without me, the wranglers will come searching."

She patted him reassuringly. "Everything is going to be ok." She was excited and happy, and her delight made him share in her bliss even though he had nothing to be happy about. He had just lost his family, home, his world.

She leaped to her feet, returning a few seconds later bubbling with reassurance. "Help will come, but for now drink this." She gently pressed her palm beneath the nape of his neck assisting him to sip from her water bottle. He drank with a flutter in the pit of his belly. Her mesmerising lips had touched where his mouth now sucked. Surely her lips tasted as sweet as they looked. 

"Is there anything else I can do to make you feel comfortable?"

"Just keep talking to me." Loki muttered, his heart aching to hear her alluring voice.

The young woman reclined her body to his side, propping her head against her elbow, wrinkling her brows in wonder as she scrolled his out of this world apparel."Ok, where are you from?"

"Far, far away." He murmured, soaking up her body heat.

"What happened to you? Do you remember?" She asked, caressing his unruly curls from his face as if she had known and loved him the whole of her life.

A sharp piercing ache lanced his heart. Odin's face as he told him "No, Loki", his brother, Thor, taking everything from him; the lies, the betrayal, him letting go of the pain, giving up, falling into oblivion. "My brother…."

"Your brother did this to you?"

"Yes...He…" Loki's words grew incoherent, fading as his consciousness waned. The last thing he remembered was the faint smell of vanilla.

He woke to the sound of voices. He lunged up, his mind a blur. He heard the angel's voice and then a man's.  _No, she wasn't an angel. She was a Midgardian._

"Hurry, he is over here and he is wounded severely!"

Justice glanced at the imprint in the vines where the form of a man once laid. "He must not be too badly hurt."

"I cannot believe it. He was just here only seconds ago! Come on, he cannot have gotten far! He needs medical care."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story that I have been working on for some time now. I will add chapter two after polishing.


	2. Monster

_"Why was I one of the chosen ones?_

_Until the fight I could not see_

_The magic and the strength of my power_

_It was beyond my wildest dreams"_

 

Heaven moaned as his lips blushed hers. He might have thin lips, but they were powered with vigorous passion. She closed her eyes willingly, allowing her body to fall prey to his touch. She could feel his warm breath lick her flesh. "I need you…" He whispered, his voice filled with more than just lust. He was in anguish. Concerned, she opened her eyes. And then he was gone. Casting her arms out like a child begging for her mother, Heaven woke. She was in her room, the dark stranger fleeing with the night. For a second she almost closed her eyes and tried to rush back into slumber in hopes of conjuring him again.

She had not seen him, except in her dreams, since the day she had found him injured in the forest. She had turned her back on him for a few minutes to gather help and by the time she returned, he had vanished into thin air. She had search for him for days, but found no sign of him. He was a complete mystery; a mystery that haunted her dreams. She knew it was childish of her, but she had not been able to stop thinking about him. She did not even know his name, only that he spoke with an odd accent and was wearing some kind of a sci-fi costume in the middle of wilderness.

She heard a rooster crow outside her window putting a screaming halt to her wandering thoughts. Rolling her eyes, she sat up and glanced at the TV. She had left it on with the volume muted last night. Suddenly she gasped and reached for the remote. The answer to the mystery before her eyes. New York was on fire. Thousands were dead. Her handsome stranger's face flashed on the news. He was the fault of it. He was an alien!  _No, he was a monster..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates for this story are on hold. Thank you for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Within Temptation's Dark Wings & A Demon's Fate.


End file.
